The Hunted
by Shadowabyss191
Summary: The Cullen’s meet something they thought died out with the dark ages and make new enemies to protect them. SethOC and LeahOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Series. Just the Whitlock Family and I don't even own there last name.

The Hunted

The Cullen's meet something they thought died out with the dark ages and make new enemies to protect them.

Chapter One

(To protect something, to fight for it. I think that important. To give your self up for it, I don't know.)

We're still driving its late or early morning I don't know. The dark shrouds the landscape. I know we're no longer in the Carolina's. It no longer smells like water oak and red clay. Where ever we are its wet and colder, it's summer. It's different than home. It causes me to wonder when we will see home again. Dad's car, with John and Brain inside, is two car lengths in front of us. While Dannie, Alex, and myself are in the car behind him. I watch Dad's car pull into a gas station. Alex pulls us into the pump next to him. John was already at the door of the little station, by the time we stopped. Alex gets out and signals at me to wake Dannie. I get out, then open up Dannie's door and give him a little shake. He jumps and looks at me groggily.

"Em, can you wakeup Brian. Dannie get some coffee. I think we sill have a ways to go." said Alex

Dad was awake and pumping gas into his black pickup. He looked tired, dark circles under his eyes. He looked many years older than 37 and a half. The driving was getting to him. Also, keeping all of us under control and raising us. Mom died years ago, well when I was 16. We were attacked by wolves. Mom and Dad married right out of high school, because Mom was pregnant with Alex and Brian. While grandma took care of Alex and Brian Mom worked and Dad went to seminary. After that came Dannie and John, who also were twins only eleven months after Alex and Brian. Then I came eleven months and one week after them.

I walked over to the pickup and opened the passenger door and crawled in. I poked Brian. He moved away from me. I poked him again. He mumbled something. I poked him once more and he shoved me out of the pickup while mumbling something. Then he blinked and looked down at me. He just smirked. I picked myself back up.

I think you have to drive. I don't know…" I started.

"Dad there's a hotel about a mile up the road." Said John, right behind him was Dannie with two hot coffees a hot tea and three hot chocolates. Dannie handed Brain and I two of the hot chocolates. Then Alex a coffee and Dad the tea. Dad took a quick sip. He handed John the other coffee while he took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"We'll stay here for a couple of days. We'll drive up to the hotel. Dannie and Brain you two are driving. Brian you're leading lets go." Dad said

We all crawled into the cars. Alex and I climbed into the backseat. Alex raped me in his arms as I leaned into him. Dannie started the car and drove out of the gas station. After that I remember nothing, except Alex's warm arm placing me in a bed.

I woke up to the constant sound of rain hitting the roof. Someone was taking a shower in the room I was staying in. I could also smell rain and something musty. I could feel the musty smell creeping into my mouth leaving a bad taste and a dry stinging sensation on the back of my throat. I finally opened my eyes, the ceiling is white and water stained. The wallpaper I could see was dark and dull. I heard movement from the room next to this one; it was joined to this one with a door. Then I heard dads voice floating threw the open door.

"Brian go wake your sister, and see if John is done yet!" Next thing I saw was red hair with a brown tint and a bad case of bed head coming in the door.

Dannie and John both have dark sandy brown hair, green eyes, and are about 6'3". Alex and Brian are 6'5", they have red hair with a brown tint in it and honey brown eye. The boys in the family are all very tall. Of course compared to me everyone is tall. I am 5'2", I have dark brown hair with a light brown undertone to it. My eyes are a mix of my brothers, they are hazel. Dad is 6'6" and is so happy that he is taller then his boys. Dad has strawberry blond hair and dark green eyes.

"You done yet John?" Brain yelled banging on the door.

"Almost Brian!" John replied

"Emmie, you awake?" Brian asked as he walked over to my bed.

"Yah, unfortunately." I responded. Brain sat on my bed and propped himself up against the head board. All of my brothers have a weakness when it comes to me. Brian and I have a love hate relationship.

"Dad wants you to get up and get ready."

"Neh, what time is it?"

"One o'clock."

"Dad what do we have to eat?" I yell

"We have cheese burgers, fries, orange juice, and strawberries." Dad replied from the other room. I was up and in the other room. Dad, Alex, nad Dannie were on the second bed next to a table that had 30 fast food bag on it. I walked over to Alex who was stretched out on the bed with Dannie at his feet and Dad sitting next to Dannie. They were all watch the TV.

Okay that all I have time to type between classes. I hope you like it and please review.


	2. Camping Supplies

Sorry that is not where I wanted to stop, but I had to get to my next class. So disclaimers in Chapter 1

Chapter 2 Camping Supplies

I crawled on the bed after grabbing some food and curled around Alex. I tapped Dannie on the back and asked him to hand me a napkin. He handed me a few. I placed one on Alex so I would get his shirt dirty. Alex maneuvered his arm around my back so that he could hold me closer. I was the coldest in the family, we think it's because I'm a girl.

"Another one!" I stated as I taped Dannie on the back. He handed me a bag of burgers. I pulled another one out and unwrapped it. I moved a little closer to Alex; he hugged me and rubbed my arm. I ate about fifteen burgers and four medium fries.

"Go take a shower." Dad taped my foot

"'Kay Dad." I pulled myself out of Alex's grasp and crawled off the bed. I straitened up as John walked in, his hair still wet and in his clean clothes. I walked past him into the bathroom that was in Dads room. I took a quick shower and realized that I had not grabbed any clean clothes. I leaned my head out the door,

"Um could someone get me my clothes?" I asked

I could feel my face heat up. Dannie started to laugh as John sat up off the floor. He went into the next room grabbed my bag and through it at me. I ducked back into the bathroom and put my bag down.

"Thanks bro." I yelled at John

I pulled out my black pants; they are the only pants that fit right around my hips and where lose around my legs. I put on a long sleeve black undershirt and over that, I had a dark neon blue short sleeve shirt. I dug around in my bag for my jewelry case. Once I found that, I put on my arm warmers, handcuff bracelet, studded bracelet, a white gold ring with a black star sapphire, dog tags from around 1861, and a cross necklace; given to me by my brother on my sweet sixteen. I walked out of the bathroom and set my bag down next to the door.

"John were are my chains?" I asked

"I don't know." He looked at me then at Dannie.

"Dannie give me my chains Dannie or else." I glared at him. He handed me my chains, I attached them to the appropriate places.

"Do you want some strawberries?" Alex asked as he held up the strawberry container.

"Yah." I replied and jumped on to the bed between him and Brian and grabbed the container. I curled around Alex as I ate the strawberries. We all watched TV for about an hour except for John who was reading something. Then Dad stretched and yawned.

"Em, I'm going to need you, Dannie, and Brian to buy some more clothes. Then meet Alex, John, and myself at the local camping store."

"Kay Dad, come on Dannie, Brain lets go." I said as I squirmed in Brian's grasp. He let me go and rolled off the bed. I followed his example. Dannie was already at the door; I grabbed the keys off the desk and threw them at Brian.

"Bye Dad," We said together "see you guys in a little bit." We walked out to the car and drove to the nearest clothing store. We bought twelve pares of pants, twelve pack of socks, and four shirts for everyone. Then we drove to the sports shop where we could see Dad's truck. We walked into the store and spotted Dad and Alex by the back packs and John was looking at the sleeping bags. As we walked in, I noticed a guy he was as tall as Dad looked to be 25 and a body builder. He was also very tan; he looks like a Native American. I walked over to Dad, while Dannie and Brian walked over to John. We heard someone come in threw the door. Dad had five bags by him. He was looking at a backpack that was about the size of my torso it was black and light blue. The tag stated it was waterproof and it could hold 120 lbs. I could hear John and my other two brothers taking about climate control with the sleeping bags. I also noticed three or four people talked near the cash register. As we gathered, the backpacks and my brothers gathered the sleeping bags. As we moved to the cash register to pay for everything, I noticed a group of people around the cash register talking. Nine of the people had very pale skin, it almost sparkled, the other three people were dark skinned like Native Americans, and all of them were tall and looked to be 24, 25 years of age. One of the dark skinned was a girl she reminded me of the boy I had noticed early. In the pale-skinned people, they varied five girls in age from 16 to 30. The four boys looked to be from 16 to 28. Dannie had stopped talking which was amazing. We could all tell that they were dangerous, but we could not tell why. The group moved away from the cash register except for a girl, she looked to be very to be about 19 with brown hair and gold eyes. She looked to be very graceful, but she was on the pale ones. Her nametag read Bella.

"How can I help you?" she asked politely as we placed our all the items in front of her. She just smiled and rung everything up. "Are you going hiking in this area?"

"No, we lost some of our gear when we where rafting. So we need to restock before we hike in Canada." said Alex

John leaned over to me and whispered, "Do you smell that?"

"Yah," I replied, "it smells like dead animals and wet dog."

"Hey babe! How is something as beautiful as you still stuck in such a small town like this?" Dannie leaned over and asked Bella. She looked shocked. Then we heard a growl, it was so soft a human could not hear it. I turned to my right and looked at the pale boy with brown hair, and gold eyes. He looked to be 17.

"Dannie you pervert leave her alone!" I said.

He looked shocked when he realized I was looking at him. I growled at him, the whole group turned and looked at me in shock.

"How did you hear that?" Bella gasped

"Call of your guard bat!" growled out Brain

"My what?" she asked in shock

Brian turned and looked at her; "I thought your kind had great hearing bat!"

"How did you…?" one of the 25-year-old Native American started to ask.

"Shut up dog breath" said Brian.

"Brian that _is_ enough!" Dad said

"There seems to be something that we need to discuss somewhere else." Said another pale one who had blond hair, he walked over toward Dad. "I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen." He extended his hand to Dad. They shook.

"I am Pastor Mark Whitlock; I must apologize for my children. I would think they would know to behave by now." He looked at Brian and I.

"I think it would be wise to have this conversation some where else." Dad agreed.

"Okay, why don't we take this to our house?" Carlisle offered

'_Dad what about them?'_ I thought

'_We're leaving tomorrow!'_ he responded

"We would love to." Dad said to Carlisle. Then I felt Alex move behind me and John next to me. Brian was already on my right. Bella had rung everything up while the discussion had taken place.

"The total is $689.58." Dad paid

"We'll follow you." Dad told Carlisle. We walked outside and we quickly packed everything into the two vehicles.

Alex, John, and I were in the car while Dad, Brian, and Dannie were in the truck. A silver Volvo pulled in front of Dad. We followed Dad. There were other cars in front and behind us, I just didn't know what they where called. We drove out of town, deep into the forest. Then the Volvo turned off onto a road that twist and turned like a snake. It finally opened into a clearing in the middle was a beautiful house. We pulled in front of that and parked. The rest of the cars pulled around to the back of the house were the garage must be. As I climbed out I heard Dad lecturing Dannie and Brian about manners and appropriate jokes. Carlisle opened the front door and beckoned us in.

"Thank you Carlisle," Dad said once we were inside, "as we have an idea of what you are. I'll explain what we are, but first I would like to introduce my family. These are all my biological children." We had entered the house in a formation. John in front, Brian and Dannie on either side of me, and Alex behind me. "The one in the back is my oldest Alex. His twin Brian is on the left. On the right is Dannie who is John's twin. John is the one in front. And in the middle of all this is my youngest and only daughter Emmaline." I peeked around John to see everyone. "The boys as you can see are very protective of there sister." Dad finished.

"Before you explain your past, first please sit," Carlisle motioned around the living room. We all sat, Dad in the middle of the couch with Alex on the left and Dannie and John on the right. Brian sat at Dads feet and pulled me on his lap; rapping his arms around me then resting his head on mine. Then everyone else sat down. The room was tense besides Dad and Carlisle. "I would like to introduce my family also. My wife Esme," he motioned to his left, "my son adopted son Edward Cullen." He motioned t his right, "You have already met Bella Cullen." Edward rapped his arms around her. "Behind you on the stairs is Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. To your right is Renesmee Cullen and her boyfriend Jacob Black. In front of them is Seth and Leah Clearwater. Jacob, Leah, and Seth are shape shifters. And behind me is Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen."

During the introductions, I had felt a flutter in my stomach on of hope I had not felt in a long time.

"It is nice to meet all of you." Dad said "To answer your question on what are we, we are dragons." Dad just laid it out for them and there was a silence. They were in shock, most people thought we had died out in the Dark ages but we had not.

That all I am writing for today. I am on page 9 in my hand written copy but I have written up to page 17. I'm going to try to post this as often as I can, but I'm a senior so it hard to type stuff up when I have projects and homework due. I'll get this out as fast as I can but I can not promise any thing. In addition, if any one could tell me what color Seth's fir is and about how tall he and Leah are that would be awesome. Thank you. I hope you enjoyed.


	3. My Little Sisters a Dragon!

As noted before disclaimer is in the first chapter. If you can think of a good name for any of my chapters send them to me and I'll think about it.

Chapter 3 My little sisters a DRAGON?!

They stared at us in shock, finally Leah said something.

"Dragons are not real!" she stated in a mater of fact tone.

"Emmie," John was chuckling, "you're the smallest." He nudged me with his foot. I huffed and picked myself up out of Brian's lap. I took two large steps away from my family and toward the middle of the room. I glanced at Dad, he nodded.

"Brian can you grab my clothes?" I asked then I remembered the last time he held my clothes and shuddered. "And DON'T do anything to them!"

I stood there as a black mist slowly covered my body and hid me from view. Once I knew no one could see me, I striped taking all my clothes and jewelry off. I folded them neatly and pushed them with my feet toward Brian. Once he had the clothes, he stood up and sat on the armrest of the couch. Then I reached inside myself and for the warmth. Once I found it the warmth started moving inside of me getting hotter and hotter till I felt like I was burning. Then my body started to change it grew longer, my skin turned to scales and my hair started to grow down my spine. The change was finished I let the mist evaporate. I heard everyone gasp, the room felt much smaller than it did a minute ago.

--Leah Point of View --

I watched as John started to laugh. Then he said "Emmie, you're the smallest." And nudged her with his foot, she huffed and stud up. She walked toward the middle of the Cullen's living room and glanced at her Dad, like asking him for permission, he nodded back. She then asked if Brian could keep her clothes and then told him not to do anything to them. He must be the mischievous one in the family, all though Dannie seemed to be also. Then a black mist engulfed her. Once we could not see her, her clothes slid across the floor to Brian. He picked them up and then sat down on the armrest. Then the mist started to move and grow. It grew and expanded till it almost touched the ceiling. Then it disappeared and in it place was a giant black snake. It had black hair growing down its spine; it was short and stood up. Its eyes were gold just like the Cullen's after they went out on a hunt. It was just floating there about a foot off the ground and twist and turned so it would fit in the room and not invade anyone's space. I gasp. I heard others gasp around the room. Little Emmie had grown from 5'2"ish to 30' long in seconds. It remained me of our transformations, but a lot more private.

-- Emmie Point of View--

I looked at everyone they were so quit it was unnerving.

'_What? I'm floating so what!?"_ I thought to Dad, Edward jumped a little.

'_They've never seen a 30' long reptile before.'_ Dad thought back. I was getting tired of being stared at and then twisted around the couch my family sat on.

"Are all dragons' telepaths?" Edward asked, Dad looked stocked for a moment.

"No, dragon's are telepathic only when they are only in there dragon form. I am a natural telepath in my human form. It helps to communicate with my children when they are not human." Dad answered.

"I'm just curious, but would you mind if I take your blood?" Carlisle was looking at me. I growled at him. "Just for scientific purposes only." He reassured me. I growled again.

"I'm sorry for Emmiline; she is just very sensitive when it comes to being poked and prodded." Dad told Carlisle, "You can use mine."

"Thank you." Carlisle responded.

"Now I will explain why we are here. We started in Texas; I was a preacher for a small town near Huston, before the war. My youngest son Jasper, Emmie's twin, went and joined the military. Before he died, he had become a Major. Then the change happened, one night out of no were some of the towns people attacked us. They called us monsters and burned our house. We fled into the forest as we fled we changed into dragons. This was the first time, we did not know of dragons till that night. There are many types of dragons there are eastern, western, and elementals. In our family, all of the boys are western elemental dragons. Emmie and I are eastern elemental dragons. It took us years to stop changing, once we finally stopped changing randomly, we started traveling around the south as a family. Most of the time we moved on to the next town before any one noticed that we were unusual. Sometime people called the hunters and we were chased out of town. We normally lost the hunters in two three days. This is the first time they have be able to keep up with us. That's why we are here. We trying to cross the boarder before they ketch up with us." Dad explained.

"Oh my," Esme looked shocked and discussed, "that's awful."

"What do you mean hunters?" Emmett asked, he looked almost exited

"They are humans who have been passed on the knowledge of mythical creatures and hunts them down to destroy them. So they no longer can ham humanity." Alex recited

I was tired of not being able to talk, so I allowed myself to be surrounded with the black mist. As I shrunk I noticed Brian get up a sit back down at Dads feet. He then set my clothes in his shadow. They sunk down into the floor, I quickly put my clothes on. The mist disappeared as I was putting on my jewelry, I was having trouble putting on my necklace. Then Jasper walked around Carlisle's chair and then behind me. He took the necklace from me and fastened it for me. His hands brushed my neck. His hands were cold. I felt his finger move down my neck along my spine and stopped at the base of my neck. He then traced the number 1861 on my neck. I gasped whipped around and slapped him. He looked shocked.

"Emmie?! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his cheek. I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. I took a step forward and rapped my arms around his neck still laughing I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Jasp its just no one has done that in over 147 years." I said as I stepped back smiling.

"You look so different." Jasper said, looking me up and down.

"You should talk," Said Brian "you look like the undead." We stuck my tongue out at him.

"Do you bite? I mean, Emmie turned out to be a bitter." Dannie explained. Everyone was quite, just staring at him. I realized what he said and I was discussed.

"I am NOT a bitter. You were asking for trouble when you mess with my food." I retorted

"You think he would learn." John commented

Jasper looked at me, "You bit him?" he asked. He started to pull me toward a chair, he sat down.

"It only happened once or twice." I said blushing "He was trying to steal my food he disserved it." I started to pull away from him, he pulled me into his lap. He chuckled, then breathed deeply.

"I never thought you emotions were so happy." He whispered

"I … What?!" I asked

"I'm sorry, you know how I could kind of control people's emotions. Well when I was turned I found out I could control people's emotions and feel them." Jasper explained

"Oh, that cool." I noticed Alice was moving toward us. I moved from Jasper back to Brian's lap. John strained up.

"It's good to see you again bro." John said

"Yah, bro its nice to see finally see you." Said Alex

"What does a western dragon look like?" Alice asked, she turned and looked at our family.

"Dannie you're the smallest." I said tapping his knee and giggling.

"Shut up!" I felt him thump me on the head. I smacked him back.

"Play nice!" I heard Dad say

"He started it!"

"She started it!" we said in unison pointing at each other. Then we turned to look at each other and stuck our tongue out.

"Sometimes I wonder if we really are twins. Or if they just got your birth date wrong." John said to Dannie

"Sorry Alice, a western dragon is chunkier. Like they have bigger bodies and they prefer to stand on there back legs, actually in fairy tales there the dragons that guard the princes." I told Alice, "'Kay, I don't think I explained that well. You know how I was long like a snake and I didn't have wings. Also, my arms and legs are small. Western dragons have more muscular bodies." I finished

Bella spoke up, "Your color, the black scales and hair, is there a reason for it?"

"Yes actually I'm an Eastern Shadow dragon. My scales are black because of that. I just prefer my hair to be too." I responded and then turned to Dannie "Why don't you show them. It's easer to under stand once you see several."

"Why don't we all change?" Dad said I felt him stand up, "How big is your back yard?" Dad asked Carlisle

"Big enough." Edward responded

At that, we all stood and moved toward the back door. I waited for Jasper as everyone moved passed me. Alice and Jasper walked on next to me. Jasper was just soaking in my emotions while Alice was enjoying the silence. I seasoned someone walking on my right, I glanced in that direction it was Seth. As we walked out the door, I noticed my family spacing them selves from each other. I came to a stop near Emmett. Alice and Jasper stood between us, and Seth stood next to me on my right. My family was then surrounded by there respected element color. Dad was surrounded by a yellow light. Alex was covered in a misty blue. Brian was engulfed in a red light that looked like flames. Dannie was shrouded in a green mist and John was hidden in a white light. Then there clothes landed neatly in front of them. I stepped forward and quickly picked each pile up. Just as quickly, I returned to my place between Jasper and Seth. Then they started to grow soon they were no longer hidden by there elemental color.

--Seth's Point of View--

I watched as each of the Whitlock's changed. Mr. Whitlock was just like Emmie, he was long and snake like, but his skin was silver and had yellow eyes and hair. Next to him was Alex or Brian I can't tell the difference, well they were next to each other. They are both purple and looked like they had just popped out of a fair tale to guard a princess. The only thing I could tell that could tell them apart is there eyes being blue or red. Next to them was Dannie and John who were light green with dark green lines going down there body and ending at there tail. There were all very large, but Mr. Whitlock seemed to be the largest. We all just stared at them for a while 'till Carlisle found his voice; "Do their colors mean something?" he turned and looked at Emmie.

-- Emmie's Point of View--

I watched my family change, like always it was beautiful. We all just stared for a while 'till Carlisle found his voice and said; "Do their colors mean something?"

"Yes" I responded still looking at my family. Carlisle looked at me until Dad growled. I realized Carlisle wanted an explanation. I sighed.

"You need to know that our family is odd. Since we are all twins, except for Dad, we all have opposites. This is odd, because most dragons' opposites are there mates." I glanced at Carlisle then continued, "Anyway, as I said before I am an Eastern Shadow Dragon, and my opposite would be any light dragon. In our family Dad is my opposite, because he is an Eastern Light Dragon. Now before I continue you must understand that there are many ways to tell a dragons type. One is smell and the other is visual markings. There are many types of dragons there are western and eastern, which are the main category for body types, and then there are elementals and nonelementals. Our family all have elemental powers. My categorical name is Eastern Shadow Dragon, Eastern for my body type and Shadow because that's the element I control. Dad is an Eastern Light Dragon, you can tell this because of his yellow eyes and hair. The silver skin is also comment to a light dragon, but it's not normally an indictor. Also, on Dads tail there is a mark," I took a few steps forward and held my had out for Dad to place his tail in it. He did so laying it gently across my hand. "right here," I pointed to a yellow star about the size of my palm. "this is a symbol of light." Dad moved his tail from my hand. As I turned my body toward Alex and Brian, as I did this Brian leaned down and blew fire at me. I reacted quickly and threw up a black shield to protect me. After he was done having his fun, Dad moved so he could nip Brian's wings. I cleared my throat and continued "Alex and Brian look similar with there dark purple skin and purple hair. But they are different. Alex is a Western Hydro Dragon and Brian is a Western Pyro Dragon. A hydro dragon normally is blue with there elemental symbol on there neck. As you can see Alex is not blue but has blue spots around his neck in a circle, it looks like a necklace." At that Alex bent down so we could see the spots. "The symbol for water is a blue spiral, on Alex they are about the size of my hand. Now Brian would normally be red with red eyes. He has red eyes and under his wing joint there is a red flame. As Brian is in a bad mood I would prefer to not try to show you. Now Dannie and John are, as you can tell, Western Dragons. They are also each others opposites. Dannie is a Western Earth Dragon, you can tell this only by the symbol of earth on his eyelid and the same symbol in brown on his wings. John is a Western Wind Dragon you can tell this by his white hair and the white spot on his tail. I'm quite sure you have noticed that John and Dannie are both light green with dark green streaks traveling down there body. They are light skinned, because of John being a Wind Dragon. Wind dragons are normally white, while earth dragons are normally dark green. Another abnormality is there eyes well John's eyes, earth dragons eyes are always green, but wind dragons are always white. John's are a gold green we don't know why they just are." After I finished my explanation one by one my family turned back into there human forms and I tossed them back there clothes.

"Alright, is there anything that needs clarification?" Dad asked after striating his clothes. It was dark now and the glow of the lights from the house is all that acuminated us.

"Yes, Emmie never told us much about the shadow dragons." Leah pointed out

"Oh, well, hum, shadow dragons are hard to tell apart from a black dragon. Black dragon and shadow dragons look very similar, because they are both black. They have black hair eyes and skin. The only difference is that Emmie's eyes are Gold, but they started as red and overtime turned black. Then it would turn red again. Resiliently it changed to gold and would go back a fourth from gold to black." Dad finished

"About when did they changed from red to gold?" asked Carlisle

"Oh, about 25 years ago." Alex said off handed

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Esme asked "It's getting late and we have plenty of food."

We looked at Dad. "I see no harm in it. I'm sure Emmie and Jasper want to ketch up."

Well that's all for now. I hope you like it. I'm sorry there is no good place to stop. If there is anything I have misspelled please tell me.


	4. Dinner

Okay I don't have much to say, so the disclaimer is in chapter one. I hope ya'll like this. This is dedicated to Marie for supporting me and encouraging me. I hope you like it.

Chapter 4 Dinner

At that Jasper unwrapped his arms from Alice and started in my direction, but he hesitated and looked at Alice.

"Go, you have not seen each other in years." Alice encouraged him

Jasper came over and hugged me till I could not breath. I felt him breath in my sent as I did the same thing. As he breathed out he said; "I've missed you so much."

"I know, I've missed you too." I whispered back holding him. I felt his emotions wash over me. He was happy to have us back, but he felt torn about being with his new family and with us. And he was angry, but I could not figure out why. We moved inside, I felt some one hovering behind us. I glanced back and Seth was behind us. And everyone else was in front.

"Do you need anything?" Jasper asked his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"No, I'm good."

"When's the last time you ate?"

"One thirty this afternoon."

He smiled, "It's nine."

"O. yah I might want to eat." I blushed

"Yah, you might want to." Jasper laughed at me

We redirected ourselves toward the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Everyone else was gathered in the kitchen, Bella was cooking something that smelled great. There was three large salad bowls and eight very long begets.

"Something' smells great Bells." I heard Seth say from behind us.

"He's right Bella, it smells delicious." I comment. Jasper and I walked to the table everyone seemed to have there seats. The salads had been placed on the table with bread and butter.

"I have five trays of lasagna in the oven that should be done in 20 minuets." Said Bella walking over "And thank you Em."

I noticed Carlisle was at one end of the table and my Dad at the other. Both sitting at the head. On Carlisle right was Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Leah, John, Brian, Alex, and Dannie. There were only three seats open on Dad's right. Seth sat next to Dad, I sat next to him, and Jasper sat next to me. Alice was already sitting in the seat next to him. Then there was Jacob, Renesmee, Bella, and Edward. After we sat down every one started to eat except for the vampires.

"I noticed that you have another necklace besides the necklace I gave to you for your birthday." Jasper said while he watched me eat

"Yah, before we were chased out of town the army sent your dog tags back." I replied I pulled them out from under my shirt.

Alice looked at Jasper and in her melodic voice said, "It would have been nice if you had told me I had a sister in law Jasper." She pushed him a little. Jasper looked at her and just stared and stuttered.

"I… I thought she, they where dead." She hit him again

"You should have told me." He looked petrified, until a smile lit up her face and her emotions must have changed. Then he smiled too. "If I had known, I would have been looking for your family," she smiled and kissed him.

We talked back and forth for sometime. Brian, Dannie, and Emmett seemed to be getting along, so where Dad and Carlisle. John was talking with Edward while Alex seemed to be having a car talk with Jacob and Rosalie. Then the timer went off for the lasagna. Bella and Esme stood up and pulled out all four of the large containers and sat them in front of us. The talking ceased for several minuets once everyone was served. Soon the vampires were talking to each other. Finally dinner ended around eleven.

"You must be tired. Why don't you stay the night?" Carlisle said

"You are right Dr. Cullen." Dad said "But we do not want to intrude."

"You are not intruding Pastor Whitlock. We have plenty of space and it very late. We wouldn't want you to get into an accident because we kept you here so late." Carlisle told Dad

"But Dr. Cullen we don't have any night clothes." I piped up

"Don't worry," Alice said "I realized that and I have every ones clothing picked out. Except for you Pastor Whitlock, if Seth does not mind, you could fit into his clothes." She looked from me to Dad to Seth back to Dad.

"I have no problem with that Alice." Seth told her, "I need to patrol anyway. Once I'm done I'll find a place to sleep, so someone can use my room."

"Okay, that's one bed." Alice commented, "Alright, Alex and Brian you're about Emmett's height and build you should fit into his clothes. Dannie and John you should be able to fit into Jaspers clothes. And Emmie you should be able to fit in Bella's clothes, but they might be a little big." She explained, and then she looked at all the boys she mentioned and said, "Guys show them your night clothes while Bella and I get Emmie hers."

Then she dragged me up stares with Bella fallowing. The boys where right behind us. We turned into a room and then Bella shut the door as Alice made her way to another door. She opened it and it was the closet. She reached in and pulled out three night gowns all different lengths, styles, and colors. The first one was pink, low cut and short. I blushed and shook my head. The second one was dark blue and it would not cover me. I shook my head again turning a deeper shade of red. The third was black and it would reach half way down my thigh, it was also low cut. I shook my head again.

"Do you have any sweat pants and old t-shirt?" I asked looking from Bella to Alice. Alice gasped and Bella just laughed.

"I'm sorry Emmie; it's just that Alice is the fashionable one in the family. She keeps us in the latest fashion. Bella said after she finished laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Alice; I prefer to were items that I don't mind my brothers seeing me in." I felt bad for upsetting Alice.

"No! No! That alright, I understand. I wouldn't want Emmett or Carlisle to seem in that." Alice answered me as she walked into the closet. She came back out with two pare of pants and three shirts. She sighed, "I had hoped to change that future." She handed me the black pants and black t-shirt. "Maybe…" she tapped her chin. She walked into the hall way and turned and walked out of site. I looked at Bella and she just stared back.

"Okay," Alice came around the corner. Jacob, Nessie, Seth and Leah are the only ones with beds. Seth is the only one not using his, so it's his bed or the living room."

"I would prefer the living room; I sleep better with other people in the room." I told her taking the hoody.

At that we walked out the door and down the stairs to the living room. The furniture had been pushed up against the wall and five sleeping bags where in the middle of the living room. They where from the car. Dannie and Brian where sitting on the blue sleeping bag talking with Emmett who was sitting on the green one. Brian was wearing a white shirt and black shorts, while Dannie was wearing a green shirt an d grey seat pants. Dad, Carlisle, and Esme were talking at the bottom of the stares. Dad was wearing grey sweat pants and a black top. John, Edward, and Nessie were talking in the room off to the side around a piano. John was in a white top and grey seats pants. Jasper, Alex, Jacob, and Rosalie where all sitting on the other sleeping bags. Jacob was just wearing sweats; Nessie was in a pink night gown. Alex was also in just sweats. Bella, Alice and I walked over to the sleeping bags and sat down. I realized I never changed. So I quickly stood up and was shrouded in mist and changed. Jasper pulled me into his lap. I stretched and yawned, Carlisle noticed.

"I think it's time for every one to go to sleep." Carlisle said

"I agree." Dad said, at that we al crawled under our sleeping bags, as everyone else went up stairs.

"Night guys. See you in the morning." Alice waved at us.

It was one now. As we drifted off to sleep. Latter, I woke up with a start, it was still dark. I could hear eight hearts beating and everything else was quite. I moved out of my sleeping bag and walked toward the door. I picked up the hoody Alice gave me. I walked out the back door and felt the chill of the night. I put the hoody on, it smelled like Jasper. I walked quickly to the river and picked my way across to the other side. I heard movement in the forest, like something running. I walked deeper into the woods. After a few minuets the sound grew louder and then I heard panting.

That's all I have time for today. I hope you liked it.

Oh and Marie I told you, you where in this. :)


	5. Werewolves and Nightmares

Sorry i have not been able to post, but between classes, projects, no computer at home, and snow days its been hard to write or type so I'm really sorry. Also in a few weeks I'm going on a field trip to Germany with my school so I will not be able to post as often as I would like. I hope you like this and I have half of the next part writen.

Chapter 5 Werewolves and Night Mares

Latter, I woke up with a start, it was still dark. I could hear eight hearts beating and everything else was quite. I moved out of my sleeping bag and walked toward the door. I picked up the hoody Alice gave me. I walked out the back door and felt the chill of the night. I put the hoody on, it smelled like Jasper. I walked quickly to the river and picked my way across to the other side. I heard movement in the forest, like something running. I walked deeper into the woods. After a few minuets the sound grew louder and then I heard panting. I looked to my left as a wolf walked out from behind a rock formation next to me. It was huge. Easley the size of a horse and it was a sandy brown. It slowly walked toward me as if not to scare me. Then it rubbed its head up against my hand. It repeated that motions several times until I started to pet him. After a few minuets it ran back behind the rock formation. I watched it go. Then I heard foot steps. Seth walked into my line of site. He just had on a pair of pants. The clouds moved and allowed the moon to light the area.

"You should not be here." He told me

"Why I'm fast enough to out run anything and if I can't I'll just change." I said

"What about the hunters?" he asked, I blanched

"I would transform and flee!" I snapped

"Let's get you back to the house." He placed his hand on my shoulder and turned me around.

"Why do you care?" I asked, "That wasn't suppose to sound rude." I quickly clarified

"It's okay," He said smiling directing me toward the house, "I just want you to be safe, because Jasper and his family have been very kind to us."

"Oh."

We walked in silence until we made it to the clearing. We walked across the river. I glanced up at the sky.

"It's been so long since I've been able to see the stars like this."

"What?" he looked at me.

"The stars, we travel so much that we haven't had time to stop and smell the roses." I told him, "I can't remember the last time I just looked at the stars." I smiled a little. We walked up on the porch, then we sat down on a bench and just looked at the stars.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked looking at him confused

"Travel, just pack up and leave?" he glanced at me

"Uhm, well we don't really talk to anyone. We don't get attached. It becomes dull. I'm glad we met, because we would have just passed through and never found Jasp. I miss being able to stay in one place and have friends." I admitted

He leaned over and hugged me, he rested his head on mine and breathed deeply. He then moved so he could rest his head on my shoulder.

"Why don't you stay?" he breathed in my ear. I shuddered and felt my heart beat faster.

"I go where my family goes." I told him "There all I have."

"Stay here with Jasper." He whispered and held me close.

"I can't," I pulled away from him, "I … I would love to, but I … I love all my brothers, but I have to go either the others. I would love to stay with Jasp, buy my brothers need me." I stammered

"What if some one else needs you?" he whispered not looking at me

"What?!" I looked at him confused

"What if Jasper needs you here?"

"Jasper has Alice, he doesn't need me anymore."

"He might. Why don't you and your family stay?"

I don't want to put you or the Cullen's in danger. The Hunters will kill anyone who gets in there way or tries to stop them. Even if they are human." I said, I shivered he wrapped his arm around me again. He was so warm.

"We never wanted this." I whispered, "That morning they delivered Jasper's dog tags with a letter saying it had been on an evacuation route covered in blood. I had been sick, weak, and pale for almost three days. It felt like I was on fire. That night it had all stopped, I was just really thirsty, but late in the evening we where attacked. The town was accusing us of being monsters so we fled into the woods, I was still weak and in pain." I glanced at Seth; he looked like he was in pain now. "We made camp in the early morning. When we woke up we had changed. I was no longer sick, but if I had been they would have suffered with me. It took us three years to stop the transformation for long periods of time and find a new town to stay in. We stayed in the town for six years. I… I… don't know why I'm telling you this." I said as I stood up.

"I don't mind. I think you need to get this out of your system. Have you told anyone this?" He asked pulling me into his lap. He was so warm.

"I had several suetters and eventually a fiancé. Then his family had noticed we where not aging and they where hunter. They tried to kill us. He tried to kill me." I whispered the last part. "We escaped, I was injured but it was nothing serious." I felt anger flow threw my body. It felt like waves crashing on a cliff side angrily and viscously. I looked toward the door and Jasper was standing there, he looked angry, no pissed. He walked over to me and graved my shoulders.

"Who?!" he asked

"What?" I responded

"Who, I could feel your emotions upstairs." Jasper looked in pain.

"I… wait you where eves dropping?" I asked

"NO! I can hear all over the house. I tried not to listen but you where in so much pain I… I can't stand you in pain." At that Jasper just hugged me. "I was sappose to protect you." He sounded like he was in pain, like he would cry, if he could.

"It doesn't matter Jasp." I said, "It's done, I'm over it." I sat down pulling my brother with me.

"I'm your older brother I'm suppose to be there."

I noticed Alice standing next to the bench looking at Jasper with sympathy. The rest of the Cullen's stood by the door just watching.

"Jasper," I pushed him away from me and smiled, "I'm a dragon I'm suppose to do the protecting." I brushed his hair out of his face. "Jasp, I'm no longer in pain from that." I whispered.

I felt Jasper stiffen. He let his emotions go, he felt guilty and angry.

"Jasp it's late I need to sleep." I whispered he let me go I watched every one going inside as we stood up. I turned to Seth. "Thank you for listening Seth." We walked inside Jasper escorted me to my sleeping bag.

"Stay with me tonight. Please. Like when we where growing up." I said as I slipped into my sleeping bag. Jasper then joined me. I soon was back asleep curled up against Jasper.

-- Jasper Point of View --

Alice was having a vision drawing people that I did not recognize. Then I heard Seth and Emmie talking down stairs on the back porch.

"Stay here with Jasper." I heard Seth whisper.

"Jasper this could be bad." Alice said she continued drawing after a minuet I stopped paying attention to Alice. I started to listened to the hum of Emmie's voice, she sounded like she was in a little pain. I started to pay attention to the words.

"I… I… don't know why I'm telling you this." Emmie said I heard movement. She sounded doubtful.

"I don't mind. I think you need to get this out of your system. Have you told anyone this?" Seth asked there was more movement of cloth against cloth. She hesitated and the started to speak.

"I had several suetters and eventually a fiancé. Then his family had noticed we where not aging and they where hunter. They tried to kill us. He tried to kill me." I whispered the last part. "We escaped, I was injured but it was nothing serious."

I stood up and ran down the stairs into the living room and out the back door. I was so angry, it radiated off of me. I should have been there to protect her, I should be able to soother her pain. These thoughts where racing through my mind as I ran toward downstairs. I was outside looking at her for a few seconds before she felt my presents. When she looked at me I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Who!?" I demanded

"What?" She replied, she looked confused, I felt the rest of my family gather at the door.

"Who, I could feel your emotions upstairs." I explained 'How could I have not looked harder? Why didn't I look sooner?' I thought to myself

"I… wait you where eves dropping?" I asked

"NO! I can hear all over the house. I tried not to listen but you where in so much pain I… I can't stand you in pain." I knelt down and hugged her to me. "I was suppose to protect you." If I could cry I would have. That was my job to be there for her and I failed.

"It doesn't matter Jasp." She said, "It's done, I'm over it." She sat down pulling me with her.

"I'm your older brother I'm suppose to be there."

"Jasper," she pushed him from me and smiled, "I'm a dragon I'm suppose to do the protecting." She brushed some hair out of my face. "Jasp, I'm no longer in pain from that." She finished in a whisper. At that I let my emotions flow out from me. She could fell my anger and guilt.

"Jasp it's late I need to sleep." she whispered I let her go. I felt everyone leave as we stood up. She turned to Seth. "Thank you for listening Seth." We walked inside I escorted her to her sleeping bag.

"Stay with me tonight. Please. Like when we where growing up." She said as she slipped into her sleeping bag. I followed. Soon she was asleep curled up against me. I just watched her sleep for about an hour, I understood how Edward could do it, and then it started. Her emotions changed, she was confused, her face scrunched up a little, and she shifted herself.

"No." she mumbled firmly in her sleep. "Why?" she was confused then scared. Her breathing became short and her heart rate increased. She started to twist and pull away from me. I held her a little tighter. Soon her emotions changed from confusion to fear.

"Dad, John." She whispered franticly. She started to thrash. As she struggled I held her tighter. I was holding her to try and stop her from hurting herself. She was panicking.

"No, Drew." She was panicked, she was so scared and she started to thrash again.

"Emmie it's me." I whispered to her, "Wake up it's a dream." I shook her. "It's just a dream."

I heard our brother starting to wake. Then they gathered around us as I held her. I looked at them I must have looked scared or worried, because Alex whispered; "She has to wake up on her own Jasp. There is no way to wake her from this nightmare."

He was scared, he felt helpless. We all did, we could not help her. She thrashed again. I noticed Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Esme, Alice, and Dad standing on the stairs watching us. Rosalie and Emmett where standing in the overlook. Seth was still standing by the door. He had not moved since we had come inside.

"She'll get through this Jasp, she always does." Dad told me

"Drew," she whispered almost pleaded, she was begging.

I did not know why or for what. I tried to calm her down but nothing was working. Edward and my brothers flinched. Then she tried to jerk strait up, she was shaking and panting.

"It's over Emmie, its over." Alex said kneeling in front of us. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her again. She jumped and looked at me. She was scared. What ever her dream was it scared her to tears. She turned in my arms and cried burrowing her head in my chest. She just shook. No one said a word; she slowly stopped around an hour or so later. Light was just starting to touch the horizon; Alex leaned forward and brushed her hair away from her face. She was asleep. I looked at him.

"What was that?" I asked

"About eight years after we changed we had started a new life and for about a year she had sutters. She finally agreed to one. His name was Drew Smith. He was a good boy, but his family was odd. They where going to be married in a month and his family came over to us Drew already knew. He was revolted, and then they attacked us." Alex explained. He breathed deeply. "Emmie tried to reason with him. But he just attacked her. We ran, but Emmie, she was hurt, emotionally. She really loved him. She does not trust as easily anymore though."

I was confused, she did not seem different. She still seemed care free, kind, not hurt or betrayed. She was more of an actress than I thought. Seth's idea rang in my head. She must stay! I must protect her! I cradled her in my arms as she slept. I decided to meditate until she woke up.

-- Emmiline Point of View --

I was back at one of out houses cooking dinner. The boys just returned from work when there was a knock at the door. I walked into the front room and answered it. It was the Smiths.

"Hello, can I help ya'll?" I asked

"We need to talk to your family." Mr. Smith said

"Okay, come in," I motioned to the living room "I'll get them."

Soon we where all sitting down.

"We know what you are Whitlock. Your daughter will not marry our son!" Mr. Smith said. He then explained about dragons and The Hunters. That Drew walked in and all hell broke loss. Somehow I was in my room with Drew.

"You where a dragon and never told me." Drew said "You lied to me!"

"No! Drew, I would never hurt you." I pleaded with him

I pushed him away he landed on the bed. I knelt down next to him on the bed.

"No." I whispered

"You lied to me so you could use me! Once you where done with me where you going to throw me away?" he yelled

"No Drew, I love you." I whispered he then glared at me.

"Dad, John!" I yelled "You're hurting me." I whispered

"What would you do? Would you eat me?" he yelled

"No! Drew, I would never hurt you." I whispered, he slapped me and shook me. I struggled against him.

"Liar, you would kill me than leave me and never look back." He yelled at me and slapped me again. I pushed him away, he landed on the bed. I knelt down next to him.

"Drew please! I'll tell you everything. You can forget this and we can be together." I begged, he sat up and drew a knife.

"I'm sorry Emmiline I love you, but I have to protect my family." I ran from him.

Then I woke up. I couldn't get enough air and I was shaking. Alex knelt down in front of me. I looked at him. He put his hand on my shoulder. "It's over Em, its over." I felt arms rap around me. I jumped and turned to look at the person. It was Jasper I turned into him and cried. I don't know how long I cried but soon I was shrouded in darkness again.

Sorry I have not been able to have this chapter ready but I can only use school computers. That's from 8 to 3 so I'm sorry I can not post this faster. I hope everyone likes this.


	6. Staying maybe

Chapter 6 Staying maybe

I'm so sorry I have not written I've just been so busy that I can't write and publish all at the same time. So at the end of the chapter is a surprise so please read and review thank you.

I woke up, much later, Jasper was still holding me. Everything was calm comfortable. The room was dark, I looked around, I had not seen this room yet. Shades cover the window. We were sitting on a chair, more like a psych chair. It was long so we could lie across it. And my sleeping bag was covering me.

"Jasper what time is it?" I whispered

"Ten o'clock." He whispered back, he tightened his arms around me. "I'm sorry."

"What? Why?!" I asked and twisted to look at him.

"I couldn't stop your pain. I should be able to calm you down when you have a night mare and.. I… I couldn't help you."

"Jasp." I cut him off "I'm going to get hurt, emotionally and physically. You can't do anything about that. I don't want you to beat yourself up over my past pains."

"Okay on one condition." He said

"And that is?" I asked as I repositioned myself.

"I want you to stay with me here." He told me. He gave me a gentle squeeze.

"Jasp, did you say it was ten o'clock? Like AM?" I asked I could feel myself panicking.

"Yah." He looked confused

"Jasp where is our father." I was panicking

"He, Brian, Emmett, and Jacob are checking you out of the hotel and moving your things here." I stopped panicking but then my stomach had something to say.

"Can we get some food for me?"

He laughed, "Sure."

"That's great I'm starving"

I rolled off of him. As I stood up he walked to his closet he tossed me a pair of pants, then a black t-shirt. He stayed facing the closet as I changed.

"I need a belt." I said as the pants slid a little down my waist. He tossed me a belt; I caught it and quickly laced it through the loops. After I was decent we walked downstairs. Everyone was down in the living room and where eating.

"You're finally awake!" Alice said as she dances toward us she hugged Jasper then me.

"Yah, it's hard to wake up when it's so dark where your sleeping." I told her as we released each other.

I walked over to the couch Seth, John, and Alex where sitting on it. I sat down next to Seth and John. John handed me three slices of pizza.

"Thanks I'm starved." I said I felt Jasper come and stand behind me. I leaned back and smiled evilly at Jasper.

"Want a piece?" I asked smiling sweetly up at him.

He smiled and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I prefer my food served another way." I giggled

Carlisle gave Jasper a look and Seth growled.

"Emmiline I want to apologize for last night." Seth said I turned to look at him so fast I could feel the whiplash.

"For what?" I asked

"For having you remember your past." He whispered

"Why?"

"Because of the pain it caused you!" he whispered looking ashamed

"What is it with guys apologizing in this house? First Jasper and now you, my God, a girls going to get hurt. Will you people stop worrying, I'm over it." I said looking from Jasper to Seth.

"She doesn't remember." Edward said

"She doesn't remember?" Seth and Jasper asked looking shocked.

"I don't remember what?" I asked looking at them again.

"Last night, you dreamed about Drew again." Alex whispered

"I know," I said looking confused "After I woke up I went for a walk and then Seth and I talked to each other. I must of fallen asleep." I told them. "Oh, Seth I was already thinking about my past."

"I'm still sorry." Seth said hugging me. I started to pull away when I heard Jasper growl.

"Seth she's not comfortable with you that close." He snapped

"Jasper!" I turned my head to look at him. Seth let go he looked hurt. I was uncomfortable with it, because we just met. But something made me want to ease his pain, to make it go away. "Its fine Seth, just don't do it a lot, I don't like being touched."

He perked up. "K, Emmie." He smiled at me. Then we continued to eat. Not five minuets later we could hear cars pulling up the drive. Then the slam of car doors and Emmett, Jacob, Dad, and Brian came in the door with groceries.

"We're making dinners." Dad said coming in "Emmie makes the best Bourbon Chicken."

"And the best spaghetti too." Brian said as he claimed the stairs to the kitchen.

"Thanks guys." I said

"You're awake?" Dad asked

"Yah, you know I need no sleep for weeks then weeks of sleep." I said smiling up at him.

"You're making Bourbon chicken." Brian told me, "There's still stuff in the car."

At that Seth and I stood up and walked out to the car. We reached into the trunk and grabbed the rest of the grocery bags. Then we heard a car turn on to the driveway.

"Hey Edward who's coming up the drive?" Seth asked. I heard Edward move to the door as we started to walk up the stairs to the front porch.

"It's Sam and Emily." He said, the whole house heard him. We walked past him toward the stairs.

"Hello Sam Emily." Edward greeted them "Come in, Emmie will be starting lunch in a while."

"Oh thank you Edward." A female voice said. That must be Emily.

"We are here, because something happened." A male voice said

"Please sit. Oh, we have guest staying here also Sam they know about shape shifters and vampires. If they want they may tell you about them selves. This is Alex, John, and Dannie." Edward said

"Hello." They said in unison "It's nice to meet ya'll."

"It's nice to meet you too." Said Emily

"The reason we're here Carlisle, is that there are hunters in the woods. They shot Embry once already Jacob. And Dr. Cullen I would like you to come and look at him, because he's not getting any better." Dad and I walked over to the open hall thingy that allowed us to see down into the living room.

"Where was he shot?" Dad asked

"His shoulder was clipped." Sam said

"Do you know what the bullet looked like?" I asked. He pulled out a zip lock bag with a bullet in it. I breathed and then I smelled acid or poised, and something burning. I started to cough. I ran to the bathroom as I started to taste blood. I felt my lungs full up with blood. Carlisle was by my side in a second as I coughed blood up into the toilet.

"Emmilen," he said "just try to breath" I coughed up more blood. Seth stood by the door looking worried. Dad pushed pass him handing Carlisle a needle. I gasped trying to breath. Carlisle pushed the needle into the vain in my arm. I felt the tightness leave, my chest as I coughed up the rest of the blood in my lungs.

"Thanks Dad, Carlisle." I said. I stood up and I looked myself over to make sure no blood had fallen on Jaspers clothes. None had. I walked out of the bathroom. "Alex can you bring me my black bandana?"

"Yah sure." He disappeared and reappeared with it. I tied it around my nose and mouth. We all went down stairs.

"The bullet is covered in Datura stramonium juice." I said to Sam

"It's covered in what?" He asked looking at me puzzled

"Jimson weed juice. Jimson weed is a poisons plant that I am highly allergic too. I react badly as you just saw to the smell." I informed him

"So the hunters are here." Brian said "I think we should teach them a lesson."

"Brian we do NOT hurt humans!" Dad scolded him

"Why not there hurting us. They could kill Emmie and you know it!" he retorted

"I'm going with Sam and Emily to look at Embry." Dr. Cullen told us as he started for the stairs to grab his bag.

"Dad, we need to do something before they realize that vampires and shape-shifters live here." I said. Seth was sitting behind me on the stairs.

"I know Emmie. I don't want to fight though. You know we don't hurt humans." He looked at me.

"But there trying to kill us. Dad, they want to kill us."

"I know."

"Dad…"

"Emmiline! I will think of what we need to do. And you will live with that dissension!" He yelled.

Carlisle, Emily, and Sam slipped out. I stood up and went to the kitchen. It was nearing twelve o'clock. I started pulling pots and pans down and grabbed food and spices to start cooking.

"Emmie." I looked up Seth was in front of me, he looked worried. "Are you alright?" as I cut the chicken into strips.

"I'm sick of running! I'm sick of not having a life! I'm sick of moving! I'm sick of feeling alone!" I was angry and I had kept quite for so long and had bottled these emotions up for almost two centuries. He walked around the island and hugged me. I sighed.

"You don't have to be alone anymore." He whispered. Jasper appeared in front of us.

"Jasp," I could feel my eyes starting to water. I knew I was ready to cry. I pulled my self from Seth. I hugged Jasper and berried my head into his chest. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" he asked. I knew my emotions where everywhere.

"It seems that I'm putting your family in danger, and I'm so sorry. I never wanted to." I whispered I could feel myself crying.

"It's fine, Emmie. I want you to stay." He whispered

"I want to, but Dad won't let us. He'll make us leave. He always does." I whisper back.

Jasper pushed me away to look at me. "I won't let him little sister. I lost you once, it will not happen again." He hugged me tighter. He looked over my head toward Seth.

"Seth you might want to tell Emmie about imprinting."

I turned and looked back at Seth. "What's imprinting?"

"Emmie, imprinting is where one of my kind finds a soul mate. We know who it is, because all we want to do is be with that person. We want to make them happy no matter what. We can not deny them. And if they are hurt so are we." He told me looking down. He took a breath "And I've imprinted on you."

"Oh," I was shocked it explained a lot.

"If you don't want me I'll understand." He said he wasn't looking at me.

"Seth," I walked over to him "I don't really know you. So how about we get to know each other before we do anything else?" he looked up at me.

"Okay, that sounds great." He said smiling at me. I went back to preparing lunch.

"You two can help me." I said looking at them. They both look helpless and scared. "Jasper if you could fill the large pot with rise and water." He quickly did so and put it down on the eye. I turned on the eye next to it was the Miso soup. "Seth could you wash the veggies and then chop them up for the salad?" I finished cutting the chicken into squares and placed them into the pan full of sauce and allowed it to start cooking. I stirred it around as I looked over what they were doing.

"Jasper if you could wash five heads of lettuce and separate the leaves and put them into bowls." The rice started to boil. "Oh, and can you get the lid fro this." Jasper brushed passed me gently shoving me into the stove. I giggled and pushed back. He smirked as he pulled the lid from the cabinet. He threw it at me; I grabbed it out of the air and placed it on the rice as I turned off the eye. Seth was watching us.

"You really love each other?" he commented as he looked down at the cutting board.

"We do Seth we love each other, we where so close as children." I told him as I stirred the chicken and soup.

"Seth," Jasper said looking at him over his shoulder. "We are twins we are each others 'other half'. We love each other, because we are each others secret keeper, and we're still best friends." He had turned around and put some of the lettuce in the lettuce spinner. "You have nothing to worry about Seth it's not that kind of love."

My head jerked up and looked at Seth to Jasper.

"The food is almost done. How's the salads coming along?" I asked

"We're almost done." They said in unison. I smiled at that I started setting the table. The boys brought over the food.

Jasper walked over to the stairs and said "Lunch is ready." I looked at the clock it read one thirty. Soon everyone was sitting down the same place as the night before. The conversation was light and cheerful throughout lunch. My brothers glanced warily at Seth and me, because we spoke quietly to each other.

"Emmie we are staying here for a while so you'll need to get your clothes." Dad told me at that I was up and running out to the car, I didn't mind wearing Jaspers clothes. I just liked my clothes. I pulled out my duffle bag from the care. I ran back into the house and to the bathroom. I changed into a light blue long sleeve undershirt with a black t-shirt with a blue dragon on it. I pulled my hoody on. I changed into my faded blue jeans. I checked for all my jewelry. I went to Japers room and put his clothes on his couch. I returned to the table and started to eat again.

"You really like your clothes." Alice commented

"To me clothes are away to express oneself." I told her. "I don't mind wearing my brothers clothes, I'm known for steeling there clothes." I said blushing

"Oh."

"Alice I know you had a vision last night, I just never had the chance to ask you what is was about." Japer said turning to her.

"I'm not quite sure." She said looking uncertain "There where a lot of men and they where caring weapons. It looked like they where in the woods in a clearing. They where talking about a hostage. I couldn't see there face, but it was a boy with black hair and gold eyes. The person looked human."

"Could you describe the men?" Dad asked we looked at him then back to Alice. He looked worried.

"They mainly had dark hair. The person who I could really see has blond hair, dark skin, and bright green eyes." She explained

"How tall was he?" I asked

"He was about 6'3"ish. I'm not to sure on that though."

"It couldn't be who you think it is Emmie." Alex said

Carlisle walked in right then. He sat down at the head of the table. "I heard everything." He said allowing us to continue with out having to explain anything to him.

"How do you know? It could be him. It's been long enough; he would an adult by now."

"No, Emmie it couldn't! How would he even have caught up to us?" John said quietly

"We have been hunted for three generations now, how could we be hunted by so many different people? I think his family is the hunters. And if they are John I killed his father. If it was me I'd want revenge on the monster that killed my father!" I yelled at him.

Everyone looked at me. My family knew about the casualties from our last escape.

"You're not a monster Emmie." Dannie whispered

"You killed someone?" Jasper asked. I knew he was trying not to judge me, but it was against what he believed to kill humans if you could help it.

"Yes, Jasper I killed a man who had me backed into a corner threatening to kill me and Dannie." I sighed. Dannie was the cute funny one he held us together when we all fought with each other. I felt Seth put his hand on mine under the table and started to stroke it to keep me calm. "We had made camp in a cave and the hunters ambushed us. Dad, john, Brian, and Alex had all been able to escape, but Dannie and I ended up having to hide in the cave. We ran into a dead in and Dannie passed out we where exhausted. I had to protect Dannie, so I tried to convince them to let us go but they would not. I told them I did not want to hurt them, that if they left Dannie alone I would go with them, but they wouldn't have it. So I ended up attacking them. In the end I burned three of the men and I burned the leader to death. I carried Dannie out of the cave and then I passed out." I finished

"So it was self defense?" Alice asked

"Yes." I whispered

Sorry it took me so long. I had this chapter finished but I did not have a computer or time so here it is oh and here is preview to the new story I'm thing about publishing. Give me some reviews on this so I can decide thanks.

Preview to new story:

-Thinking talking-

"Normal talking"

'Thoughts'

We ran as fast as we could. Dad was in front while the twins Brian and Drew ran next to him. Kai ran next to me as we jumped a creak a branch next to us seemed to explode. They were gaining on us.

-Faster!- Dad barked. We sped up; I smelled the ground as I ran. It smelled sickly sweet and of wolves, but different. There was something ahead of us. Dad slowed down. The thing in front of us looked human with horse sized animals in front of it. We came to a stop as Dad changed.

"Stay!" He said.

Kia and Brian whined, Dad walked over to the figure.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the man asked

"I'm Markus and these are my children. We are running from someone who wants to hurt us." Dad said

I started walking toward the right, something was coming. I whined, then a red spot appeared on my paw and moved up my leg another soon followed it. I yelped and jumped away as the ground exploded.

"Split." Dad yelled. We ran in different directions. I followed my nose toward the sickly sweet smell. I came upon a house. I changed and walked up on to the porch, I was about to nock when a car pulled up to the house. A man stepped out of the car. He was beautiful. It was scary how good looking he was.

"Can I help you?" he asked. He had blond hair and light goldish eyes, but he was very pale.

"I … I need a place to … to stay. There are a group of men chasing me. Ple… please can you help me?" I asked. I knew I was shaking, but after years of lying it was easy to act this way. I could cry on a whim or even faint.

"I would love to. Please come in." He said "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He opened the door.

"Thank you. I'm Ray Marshal." I replied

"My family is here somewhere. Let's check the kitchen." He said as he started to clime the stairs next to the door. "Ray what are you doing so far out in the woods?" he asked. Before I could answer we came to the kitchen. There where eleven people in the kitchen and eating area.

Okay that's the preview to the new story. I try to type some more up when I get the chance. Right now I'm out of the country and it hard to focus with everything I'm doing.


	7. Stuff

Alright guy's I'm thinking about picking this story back up. I've reread everything I have on it, in my hand written copy and on my posted version. I do not like where it was going so I'm going to tweak it and edit everything, So the first 6 chapters will not change much. Overall its the exact same things just with grammar change and more thoughts and feels from the characters. So they can be more in depth then they are now. So you can reread it if you wish because I will post the first seven chapters at the same time. Anyway that's my idea for now pm me if you like it or would like to be my beta.


	8. Please read

**PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT!**

The administrators of ours, as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that is a restriction on the right of an author to write their story as they see fit. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the _best selling fiction series_ "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

TweetleT

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

Shadowabyss191


End file.
